


What Are Little Brothers For?

by mmmdraco



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keisuke wonders what's up between his brother and the Akina 86 driver and devises a plan to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Little Brothers For?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.  
> Spoilers: Very slight ones for the end of First Stage.
> 
> Keisuke POV.

To hear my brother talk about the 86, you might think that he was talking about a particularly strong strain of a virus -- the 86 is unbeatable, able to adjust automatically, able to beat even me! And until recently, my brother only talked about the 86. If he talked about its driver, it was solely as "the 86 driver" -- as though the car steered itself. He would say "that 86 is amazing" and he would mean it because he thought the tuning must be great. But, he'd never seen under the hood -- so he usually meant that the driver was amazing.

Lately, however, that's begun to change. Ryousuke now refers to "Takumi". One might assume that he does so since Takumi has joined Project D. But, even when Kenta joined the Red Suns, Ryousuke referred to him as "your fanboy". Now that I think about it, he might have called him something else when I wasn't around, but that could just as easily have been "Keisuke's fanboy". It's the way he says it, though. When Ryousuke says "Takumi" his voice drops slightly into something almost sultry. His voice does something similar when he says my name, but it doesn't have the same quality *at all*.

Takumi has come to the house several times that I know of as well. There may be a lot of times that I don't know about as well. It's generally when I'm coming home early because my date didn't go well that I'll find Takumi there. He and Ryousuke will be drinking green tea in the living room and there will be car magazines scattered across the table. (Ryousuke, I recently noticed, has become a subscriber to "86 Enthusiast" magazine.) Takumi is usually slightly flushed, but my brother retains his usual cool. When I arrive, Takumi always stands up and says, "Oh, it's getting late! I'd better go!" He cannot keep his cool outside of a car to save his life.

Ryousuke got a new "86 Enthusiast" in the mail today and made a point of asking me if I had a date tonight. I said I did and then promptly made a point of calling to cancel; claiming that I had an awful stomachache and didn't possibly think I could make it and could we try again the same time next week. When the time came for me to leave, Ryousuke started getting antsy. "Don't you think you should be going already?" I finally headed out at around seven and took a drive around the town. Then, I drove home. Bingo. One panda Trueno was indeed in the driveway. I turned off my lights and coasted into the garage. I would find out what the deal was between the two of them.

I unlocked the door as quietly as possible and crept inside the same way I used to when I was late for curfew. Thank goodness I don't have one of those anymore.

Takumi and Ryousuke were sitting side by side on the couch -- no more than enough space for a shifter knob between them. Ryousuke had an arm around Takumi's shoulders and Takumi was turning the pages of "86 Enthusiast" for them. When Takumi looked up at Ryousuke to comment about a particular piece in the magazine, Ryousuke kissed him softly. It was almost a cute scene, but what kind of brother would I be if I didn't interrupt it? I crept back downstairs and made a point of being loud about coming in. When I got to the top of the steps, I could see into the living room. Takumi had switched places with the pillow on the overstuffed chair.

When I walked in, Takumi sat up and looked at his non-existant watch. "Wow, it's getting late. I'd better go!" I made a point of looking down at my own watch. "Takumi, it's only 7:30. You've been here for less than half an hour."

"How do you know how long I've been here?!" Takumi clutched the arms of the chair.

"Because I left at around 7 and you weren't here yet." Takumi's only response was, "Oh."

"Why are you back so early?" Ryousuke asked.

I smiled half-heartedly. "My date had a stomachache. She said she tried to call earlier, but the line was busy." I look pointedly at him.

Takumi looked nervous. "Do you guys mind if I watch TV in here?" Takumi shook his head, so I sat down and began flipping through the channels. Ryousuke was apparently angry with me as he excused himself and stomped off to the kitchen to make a new pot of tea. When he left, I turned to Takumi. "Just so you know, his bed is really comfortable. You should ask to see his room if he's never shown it to you."

Takumi blushed at my remark, but when Ryousuke returned, Takumi stood up suddenly. "Ryousuke... do you mind if I see your room?"

I looked up at them and saw my brother blush for the first time. "Of course, Takumi." Takumi ended up staying for another four hours and I made sure to stay downstairs the whole while.

It was only the next morning when Ryousuke glared at me and said, "We have call waiting." Then, after a pause, he added, "Thank you."

He tossed his hair a bit and I swear I noticed a gleam in his eye that had never been there before. Hey -- what are little brothers for?


End file.
